


Last Friday Night

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: Cops and Prosecutors [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Order In The Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written forOrder in the Court. The trial of the decade might have brought them together but it’s also why their relationship has to stay secret. Both Belle and Gold know that a case of this importance can’t be risked just because the lead detective and the ADA prosecutor fall in love. However, when the attorney’s for the defense hack the security cameras at the DA’s office, it seems the months of sneaking around have been worthless, unless they can get the video file back.





	

Detective Belle French hummed happily to herself, tapping her foot lightly as she waited for the elevator to arrive. She smiled at the officer on duty at the desk, and he nodded back respectfully. In the last few weeks she’d become a common sight at the DA’s office, so much so that holding a container of takeout didn’t even draw a curious eyebrow now. The Mills/Jones trial, which started on Monday, had practically turned into the trial of the decade.

The police department was so anxious to finally put Cora Mills behind bars that her caseload was now pretty much just trial preparation. Ordinarily the DA would have taken a case of this importance themselves, but Mallory Ficent had declined. A case like this would have been all-consuming, and her estranged daughter Lily had just come back into her life. So instead the case had fallen to ADA Donald Gold. By rights he should have been the DA but he had always spurned the appointment, he had no patience for the politics that came with the position.

That was probably why the officer wasn’t surprised she was here at gone seven on a Friday night. Gold rarely lost a case, perhaps because of his well known attention to detail. He was notorious for grilling detectives and witnesses for hours. Nobody would blink if they were here half the night, which suited her quite well. Belle smirked in anticipation as the elevator binged and the doors opened. She stepped inside and pressed the button for the twelfth floor. This was a career making case but that wasn’t why she would be forever grateful to it.

For some reason her path had never crossed with Gold’s until this case, and it almost hurt to think that they could have kept on not knowing each other. They were in the same orbit but there were dozens of lawyers that worked at the DA’s office, and a hundred detectives. They might never have met. That was a reality Belle didn’t want to imagine. They had to keep it quiet until after this case, so as not to give the defense any ammunition, but she loved him and he loved her.

She’d felt the pull of attraction the moment they started working together, and he’d admitted to feeling the same. They’d made it all of a week before the tension got too much and they snapped. Belle wasn’t certain who had kissed who first, but that hardly mattered because they had both wanted it desperately. Until the trial was over all they’d have was stolen moments, but after that they’d talked about moving in together, maybe even a ring. Belle practically felt giddy as she exited the elevator and strolled down towards Gold’s office. She often felt like she was floating on air, when she contemplated their future.

Her job was important to her; she liked getting justice for people, and speaking for the victims, and up until now she hadn’t found anyone who understood that. She’d dated but it had never lasted long, as her boyfriends had disgustedly said that they couldn’t compete, that she was already ‘married’ to the job. Gold wasn’t like that, he respected her job and she respected his. While their conflicting schedules didn’t make it easy, because of that mutual respect they managed to make it work.

“Knock, knock.” Belle tapped on the door as she leaned round the frame.

Gold startled, his neck snapping up from where he had been perusing paperwork at his desk. A slow smile crossed his face when he saw it was her and he scrambled to his feet. “Belle. I wasn’t expecting you sweetheart.”

“I know.” Belle smiled, raising the hand holding the bag with the takeout cartons. “I thought you’d be hungry ... and, I wanted to see you.”

Belle put the bag down on the coffee table just as Gold limped round the desk. She threw her arms round his neck and lightly kissed him. Gold made a soft noise of satisfaction and leant back against the desk, making no move to release her from the embrace. Belle relaxed against him, one hand playing with his hair as the other moved down to rest against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, a reassuring steady thump against her palm; his breath was soft against her neck, the soft puffs causing tendrils of her hair to lightly tickle her, as she slowly felt the tension drain out of him.

“Long day?” Belle murmured.

“The closer we get to trial, it seems the more there is to do. We’ve been working on this for months but it still feels like we’ll never be ready,” Gold admitted tiredly.

“Sounds like you need a break,” Belle suggested. Gold let out a slightly hysterical laugh and Belle tapped his chest lightly. “Hey I’m serious. Preparation is important but you won’t do anybody any good if you are too tired to think straight.”

Belle arched an eyebrow and watched as Gold opened his mouth to object, before wincing and nodding with reluctant acquiescence. He had a tendency to work himself into the ground, when he got obsessed with a case. That was an instinct she could understand because she did the same, but it wasn’t healthy. Up until now, neither of them had anyone to gently pull them away when they were working too hard, but now they had each other.

“When I lay down I just stare at the ceiling, all I can think about is the case. Last night I must have got up half a dozen times to check details,” Gold whispered, making her heart twist.

The indomitable ADA Gold never showed weakness to anyone and so people liked to make up stories. Some were silly like he’d been born wearing a suit as nobody had ever seen him wearing anything else. Others were more cruel, labeling him inhuman, a merciless monster because of his determination and exacting demands on those he worked with. She was the only one who ever got to see his softer side; who got to see that he was affected by his work, that he wasn’t a robot and he got tired and felt pain just like everyone else.

“Then maybe we need to give you something else to think about,” Belle offered, her tone thick with promise.

Gold’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he smirked. Belle’s stomach clenched, she really couldn’t be anymore attracted to him. Her skin prickled with anticipation as she wondered how tonight would go. This would hardly be the first time they’d made love in this office. Due to their need to be discrete, it made for quite a convenient meeting place. After hours, especially on a Friday night, nobody was around. It wasn’t as comfortable as the bed in her apartment or his, and they couldn’t take their time how she preferred, but there was a certain thrill.

“Clear my desk and strip,” Gold ordered huskily. “I’ll go switch off the cameras.”

“Ok,” Belle agreed with an easy smile.

Reluctantly she stepped out of his arms, and he reached over the desk for his cane, before heading out of the office towards the security station down the hall. Technically the cameras were never supposed to be turned off or tampered with, but everyone in the office knew how to turn them off and delete footage. The cameras had been installed last summer after a witness had turned out to be the real culprit, and they’d taken one of the prosecutors hostage.

That had been all the excuse the city had needed, and it was a public building so nobody could complain about the lack of privacy. Gold had a deep-seated hatred of being spied upon, and was notorious for turning off his office camera. Nobody would question it, nor would they have any reason to after he deleted the last ten minutes of footage, so there was no recording of their hug. Belle swiftly gathered up the papers, stacking them into a neat pile, and putting them safely on top of the filing cabinet.

It was the work of a moment to move everything else up next to the computer, leaving one half of the desk ready for a use the city had certainly never intended. Swiftly she unbuttoned her blouse, her bra was the next to go and then she unzipped her skirt, which sounded disturbingly loud in the quiet office. She was just stepping out of her underwear when Gold got back. He paused in the doorway and Belle bit her lip. With anyone else she’d feel self-conscious but he stared at her with such awe, like she’d just hung the moon, that being self-conscious was the furthest thing from her mind.

He’d discarded his jacket before she’d arrived, it was slung over the back of his chair, so his hands moved to his tie. The knot slipped and then there was the distinctive whine of silk as he pulled it free from his collar. He threw the tie carelessly in the direction of the tiny couch, and undid the top two buttons of his shirt as he stalked forward.

“Blinds,” Belle hissed.

Gold grimaced and turned, tugging far more harshly than was needed on the strings, to seal the office from any prying eyes. Not that there were any but the last thing either of them wanted was to be caught, the scandal wouldn’t just affect the case but both of their careers.

“On the desk,” Gold said hoarsely.

Belle smirked and hoisted herself up so that she was sitting on the edge. Gold moved so that he was standing between her legs, and wrapped his arms round her, pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her languidly and Belle shivered, knowing that meant he wanted to draw this out. Her skin felt too tight, and his shirt provided delicious friction against her nipples. She moaned as his tongue dipped inside her mouth, he tasted like coffee and him. Tonight was ostensibly for him, which was why he was setting the pace, but damn if she didn’t need this just as much.

“I love you,” Belle murmured against his mouth.

“And I love you, so very much,” Gold returned, smiling at her.

It was a genuinely joyful smile, not a sexual smirk, and that just made her love him even more. She carded her hand through his hair, as they took a moment. His forehead against hers, their breath mingling, content for a second just to be together. Belle giggled as his hand wandered, squeezing her breast softly. He kissed her again, with a little more intent this time, and then his lips slid down her neck and then on to her breasts; licking, sucking, and tugging at the skin as he sought out all her sensitive places.

Gold grunted in slight discomfort as he knelt down. She bit her lip as he pressed a kiss first to one knee and then the other, planting open mouthed kisses on her thighs as he moved up to where she ached for him. He paused, and her breath caught as he looked at her with such adoration. She knew this position wasn’t easy for him with his leg, but he’d been very firm about how much he enjoyed it and she guessed she understood. She was quite partial to having his cock in her mouth. They both got the most pleasure from pleasuring each other.

Belle choked at the first swipe of his tongue against her. She jerked, her eyes crossing, as his tongue darted randomly in the way that he knew drove her mad. One moment his tongue was dipping inside, teasing her entrance, the next he was licking in circles around her folds, then he was teasing just the side of her clit. She grabbed onto the side of the desk with one hand, her fingernails digging into the wood, as with the other she grabbed his hair.

“Oh that’s good,” Belle panted in praise. “Please ... Don, please,” she begged.

She moaned as finally he slid first one finger and then another inside her, and his tongue started licking more rhythmically, sending her spiraling up towards climax. He really was extremely good at this. Her hips rocked against his mouth, she struggled to breathe, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as her orgasm hit. Gold eased her through it, his hands moving to lightly stroke her thighs as she started to come down. He leant back, sliding his own fingers into his mouth to lick them clean, making her groan at the sight.

“Come here,” Belle coaxed, bonelessly holding out a hand towards him.

Gold struggled to his feet. Unconsciously Belle licked her lips at the sight of the prominent tent in his trousers. She loved the feel of skin against skin, but there was something about a sharp suit. The first fantasy she’d confessed to him had been her naked, and him dressed much like he was now, with his trousers just undone enough to free his cock. He had an armchair at his apartment that had been just perfect for the fantasy.

She’d pushed him down, straddled him, teased him a little before riding him. She’d come around his cock twice before he’d come undone, making a horrendous stain on his trousers, which they’d both laughed about afterwards. Belle watched as he undid his belt, sending his trousers and boxers down to the floor. Her mouth dried as his hand curled around his cock, stroking himself to take the edge off. He stumbled forward the single step so that he was cradled between her thighs.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Gold hissed, as he trailed his cock through her folds, coating himself with her wetness.

Belle bit her lip as he nudged her clit. Sometimes she wondered if she could come from him doing this alone. They both moaned as she felt the head of his cock slip inside her. Slowly, he slid inside, his jaw growing lax with pleasure. He gave a guttural groan when he bottomed out, pausing for a moment before he began thrusting. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist and sat up a little more, curling her hand around his neck to pull him closer for a sloppy kiss.

She could feel the sensations building again and her eyes slid closed. His arms were wrapped firmly around her, and the scent of sex and his citrus aftershave filled her senses, it was like she was surrounded by him. Her nipples scraped against his shirt with every thrust of his hard cock, and then he shifted and she choked, as he hit that spot deep inside her that made her see stars.

Clumsily he maneuvered one hand in between them to rub her clit and she came hard, arching against him. A moment later Gold grunted and she felt a rush of warmth, before he softened and slipped out. She stayed wrapped in his embrace, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath. Belle recovered first, kissing him softly, lovingly.

“Think you can sleep now?” Belle asked.

Gold gave a low chuckle. “Definitely pleasant dreams material.” His hand moved up to cup her face. “I love you Belle.”

“I love you too.” Belle smiled. Her eyes darted to the abandoned takeout; her boyfriend didn’t just need a good nights sleep, he also needed a good meal. “Why don’t you go and microwave dinner while I clean up?”

“Alright,” Gold agreed, kissing the palm of her hand as he stepped back. He bent down and pulled up his trousers, swiftly refastening them. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her. “I’ll be right back.”

Belle nodded happily. “I’ll be right here.”

*****

_‘Detective French please report to my office at your earliest convenience.’_

Belle frowned at the clipped message Gold had left on her answer-phone. It was her work phone which explained his formal address but not his tone, he sounded stressed. After they’d eaten on Friday night she’d gone home, with Gold promising her that he would go home himself very soon afterwards. As it turned out he’d got engrossed in witness statements and had wound up crashing on the couch for a couple of hours. She knew that he would have at least gone home for a shower, and a change of clothes, before court this morning but that might have been it.

She’d wanted to be there for opening arguments but she still had a couple of cases, and there’d been a time sensitive lead that she had to follow up on. It had turned out to be a false lead, and as she listened to the message for the fourth time on her way over to the DA’s office, she had a sick feeling in her gut. Something was dreadfully wrong with the case, and she wracked her brains for what they could have missed.

There was a reason Cora Mills had never been successfully prosecuted in the past, quite simply she was smart. Cora knew how to cover her tracks and trip up those who went after her. She’d become something of a white whale for the DA’s office, but Belle had really thought they’d had her this time. For once it wouldn’t just be Cora’s henchman, in this case Killian Jones, going down but Cora herself.

“What’s happened?” Belle asked, stepping into Gold’s office without bothering to knock. He set his jaw and her heart sank further, she didn’t think she’d ever seen him look so grave.

“Shut the door please,” Gold requested quietly.

“What is it?” Belle repeated urgently.

She swiftly pushed the door shut and then strode over to his desk. Belle glanced back over at the open blinds, and the people walking the halls outside. He hadn’t told her to close them and it would probably raise too many eyebrows anyway. Gold sighed and picked up a non-descript manila envelope. He tipped it upside-down and several photos fell out. Belle’s jaw dropped, the photos were grainy, and in black and white, but the contents were unmistakable.

The photos showed them from Friday night in this very office. There was one of her naked, wrapped in Gold’s arms as they kissed. Another of her head thrown back, as his head was busy between her thighs. There were two of them making love. Belle’s eyes flickered to the corner where she knew the security camera was located. These photos could only have come from the footage from that camera, but Gold had turned it off.

“How is this possible?” Belle whispered.

“We were hacked,” Gold admitted grimly. “I had David Nolan look at the security center the moment I received these. There was what he called a ‘Trojan horse’ implanted to turn the cameras back on, if they were ever turned off.”

“Oh,” Belle muttered, as she tried to process that.

Gold swiveled his chair, surreptitiously capturing her hands in his own. His thumbs lightly stroked the back of her hands as he stared at her with anguish. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I really had ...”

“Shhh,” Belle interrupted. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know, how could you? This wasn’t the city, this was somebody else.”

“Cora,” Gold breathed.

He glanced back down at his desk, glaring at a white slip of paper like it had personally offended him, which Belle guessed it had. She reached for it, and read the printed demands. It was quite simple, pure blackmail rather than the more complex mud-throwing she would have expected. It said that they had the security tape, and that they would release it for the whole world to see, if Gold didn’t sabotage the case. That would be easy enough for them to do, a large part of the case rested on her testimony. If she screwed it up, then the case would soon fall apart.

“They must be desperate,” Belle realized. “Otherwise they’d take this to the judge, make claims that we’re compromised due to our intimate relationship, and that we could have colluded to lie and corrupt the case. The fact that they skipped straight to blackmail ...”

“Doesn’t change anything.” Gold sighed. “Except to give us a hand in our own demise. They are letting us choose whether it goes public, but as neither of us would ever compromise the case, it’s going to go public regardless.”

“Which could compromise the case,” Belle finished. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Although we have evidence of blackmail, that should count in our favor, and really aside from accusations, they have no evidence of any wrongdoing. Us being together isn’t breaking any rules.”

“No but it’s very hard to prove a negative,” Gold said darkly. “Plus there’s the scandal of sex in the office, not exactly professional.”

Belle winced, her mind frantically trying to think of possible solutions and coming up empty. There had to be something they could do. Yes, sex in the office was perhaps ill-advised but Gold had turned the security cameras off, nobody was supposed to know and it hadn’t been their fault the system had been hacked. Although, the city wouldn’t care what they intended, only what had actually happened.

“We need to get out ahead of this somehow,” Belle thought aloud. “Events can be twisted, it’s all a matter of perspective, and we need to present it to put us in the best possible light.”

“Take back control,” Gold noted thoughtfully. He shook his head. “Even if we went to the judge, my boss, your boss, whomever else this might concern first, it’s not going to change the facts. I make a living presenting arguments showing a situation one-way, when the defense attorney tries to show it the opposite. One thing I’ve learned is no matter how compelling my argument, the jury will still see things whichever way they want.”

Belle shrugged. “ _Life_ doesn’t come with any guarantees. What else are we going to try?”

“Maybe if we could get the tape back,” Gold growled in frustration.

“They could have made dozens of copies,” Belle pointed out practically. “Besides while the blackmail note suggests it’s ultimately Cora behind this, we don’t have proof of who did the hack.”

“I can help with that,” David said warmly. Belle glanced over, seeing him hovering in the doorway, his hand raised to knock. She smiled at him and Gold gestured impatiently for David to come in, his other hand swiftly covering the photos with a piece of blank paper. “I found the source of the Trojan, traced the originating IP address back to Mills Associates.”

“Cora’s defense firm. Typical behavior I’d expect from Zelena Green, she always has favored underhanded tactics. It’s more to take to the judge but it still doesn’t really help us,” Gold summarized, idly tapping his fingers against the desk. “How did the ... Trojan? Even get into the system in the first place?”

David coughed and cringed. “I hoped you wouldn’t ask. They sent you an email, the malware must have been embedded in a document. Once you downloaded it, then it infected the system.”

“Me?” Gold huffed, screwing his face up in disgust. He glared at the computer which was at one end of his desk. “I always knew I hated that thing. Honestly what is wrong with paper and a pen?”

“What did she steal? Something that would blow the case?” David asked, deliberately changing the subject.

His face etched with concern as Belle tried to hide her grimace. She liked David and if this went public he’d find out anyway, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to know. That was probably why Zelena thought that this blackmail might have a chance of working. Gold was such a private man, it would hurt him more than most to have such an intimate moment splashed over the internet for all to see. It would hurt her as well, and not just because it would hurt the man she loved. She was a petite woman in what unfortunately many still saw as a man’s profession.

It had been a fight to get her colleagues to take her seriously, and a real battle to achieve the position she had within the department. This sex tape would destroy every ounce of respect she’d gained. She had never been one to back down, she fought for what she believed in; but just the thought of trying to do her job with the catcalls, the innuendos, the little ‘jokes’ she’d find stuffed into her desk or her locker, made her tired just thinking about it. Her job was hard enough without having to deal with all of the extra aggravation. Although if the scandal cost the department the Mills case, then either they’d find a way to fire her or they’d ice her out until she quit. Either way she wouldn’t have a job to deal with anymore.

“You want me to tell Mal you need to see her?” David continued, when neither of them said anything.

Belle looked at Gold, that was his call. This affected both of them but she just caught the bad guys, it was Gold who had the indepth knowledge of the ins and outs of the law. As he said he made a living presenting situations to his best advantage. Gold tapped the desk thoughtfully, she could see his quick mind whirring, almost as if his eyes were flickering over the possibilities.

“Not yet,” Gold said eventually. “I’m going to make another call first. Thank you David.”

“No problem.” David smiled. He turned and left the office.

Belle looked quizzically at Gold. “Another call?”

“Regina,” Gold said simply.

“Ah.” Belle nodded in understanding.

Regina Mills was Cora’s youngest daughter and something of a perpetual disappointment to her mother. Her older sister Zelena, also failed to live up to Cora’s ideal, but in a different way. Zelena shared Cora’s blind ambition, and was certainly ruthless enough, but had none of her mother’s patience or subtlety. Still Cora using Zelena as a blunt instrument, was still better than the conscience Regina had somehow acquired. Regina had been a reliable informant over the years, giving them good information, in between bouts of regret. No matter what Cora did to her, Regina still had a pathological need to please her mother, and she always went back to Cora in the end.

“You think she’ll help?” Belle asked doubtfully.

“I think she’ll laugh,” Gold said honestly but he nodded. “Yes, I think she’ll help.”

*****

“Zelena has a tape of you and ...” Regina burst into laughter.

Gold rolled his eyes and looked up, as if pleading for patience. Regina hadn’t been pleased to get his call but had agreed to meet at Granny’s diner, their usual meeting place, on his insistence. They’d selected this particular place because it was near several junctions, which made it difficult for anyone to follow them or tell where they were going. It was also family run and mostly attracted regulars, so if Cora sent anyone then they’d stick out like a sore thumb. Gold privately thought that the lasagna was over-praised but the burgers were alright if he was hungry, and the coffee was always strong and hot, and that’s mostly what they stuck to ordering.

“If you’re quite finished,” Gold sighed impatiently a minute later.

Regina smirked at him. “I’m sorry Gold, it’s just the thought of you doing something as human as sex. You’re always so ...” She gestured to his suit. “It’s hard to imagine it coming off.”

“It didn’t actually,” Gold quipped.

“Kinky, I didn’t think the little detective had it in her,” Regina teased. Gold raised an eyebrow and she held up her hands in surrender. “Zelena’s predictable. It shouldn’t be hard to find the video file, I doubt she’ll even have bothered to make copies.”

Gold nodded. “She’s always suffered with over-confidence.”

Regina sobered, all trace of amusement fleeing her features. Gold’s gut cramped as he mentally winced. He’d known when he called Regina that there would likely be a price to be paid. Nothing in life was free, and while Regina might have just helped him out of sheer amusement at the situation, she was astute enough to know that she had him over a barrel. She could made demands, and he would find it difficult to say no, especially because she never demanded anything outrageous. Unlike her sister, Regina knew just how far she could push it and never went any further.

“If I do this for you, I’m going to need something in return,” Regina said bluntly.

“I figured as much.” Gold sighed. “Go on.”

“Your department is handling a case. Keith Nottingham was the arresting officer, he dressed up petty theft as grand larceny and now Robin is looking at prison,” Regina stated angrily.

“Robin?” Gold arched an eyebrow, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

So Regina had finally found himself a new boyfriend, he’d thought after her mother had killed her last paramour that Regina had sworn off romance. This was very positive, and he was pleased for her. Regina could be a thorn in his side, they’d crossed swords as much as they’d cooperated, but he’d always hoped that she would find her happiness. He’d told her once that she was letting her mother win by staying miserable. For all Regina loved her, Cora had done her no favors.

Regina huffed and gestured negligently. “That’s not important. Can you make it go away?”

“I can look into it,” Gold promised carefully. “Nottingham is notorious for sloppy paperwork, and I’ve been trying to get him on corruption for a while. He’s a bit too fond of manipulating or even outright planting evidence. It can make what looks like a solid case fall apart in an instant.”

“So you can make it go away?” Regina pressed. “Robin can go free?”

“If we can prove he’s guilty then there’s nothing I can do, but if Nottingham’s involved ...” Gold shrugged. “I need to look into the specifics of the case before I can promise anything.”

“I suppose that will have to do,” Regina agreed reluctantly. “Meet here, same time tomorrow? Is that enough time?”

Gold nodded sharply. “I’ll dig into Robin’s case the moment I get back to the office.”

*****

“Thirteen ... fourteen ... fifteen,” Belle gasped, as she counted her sit-ups.

She relaxed onto the ground and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to check her phone again. She was sure that everything would be fine. Gold had looked into the case of Robin Locksley, and determined that it should never have got as far as it had. He’d quite enjoyed the stinging diatribe he’d inflicted on the junior prosecutor who’d been running with the case. So he’d had good news to take to Regina in exchange for her promise that the video footage and any photos are been deleted or burned. However, their meet had been set for hours ago and she still hadn’t heard anything.

Belle groaned and pulled herself up from the ground. She staggered over to her kitchen counter and took several large swigs of water. After she’d finished for the day she’d gone for a run, and now she was just killing time by extending her routine. She turned and leant back against the counter as she appraised her options. Belle shrugged and headed for the metal bar she’d bolted where a set of shelves used to be. She hated chin-ups but after nearly falling off a building as a rookie, it was a skill she didn’t want to lose.

“One,” Belle hissed. “Two ... three.”

A knock at the door cut through the air. Without missing a beat Belle dropped down and wound her way through her tiny apartment to the door. She looked through the peephole and her smile nearly split her face. She hadn’t heard anything because he’d come to tell her in person. Part of her wondered whether she should be worried about that, but the bigger part of her knew it didn’t matter. Good news, or bad, he was here and they would deal with it together. Belle wrenched the door open and went to throw her arms round Gold’s neck before hesitating.

“I’m all sweaty,” Belle apologized.

Gold chuckled. “You look beautiful.” He stepped forward, pushing the door shut behind him, and lowered his head, pressing his lips briefly against hers. “Everything’s fine in case you were wondering.”

“So we’re in the clear?” Belle checked. Gold nodded and she let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, just to see him smile. “I’ll just shower and change. Do you want to get started on dinner?”

“Why are you starving?” Gold asked with feigned casualness, his hand lightly running up and down her back, his touch feather-light against the sweat soaked material.

Belle bit her lip. She could stand to wait for dinner, and they were only going to need another shower later anyway. So if he didn’t mind her all red-faced, sweaty from exercise and wearing her old faded academy shirt that had the hole in the sleeve; then she didn’t mind either. They took each other how they were, they didn’t have to pretend to be something they weren’t, that’s what real love was like.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll be starving for something other than food,” Belle warned.

Gold smirked. “That’s kind of the idea sweetheart.”

He licked his lips and Belle lunged at him, his back hitting the door as she kissed him hard. It was instantly all tongue, and teeth, and burning heat. She writhed against him, feeling him starting to harden, and he groaned as her hand moved down to shamelessly rub her hand against his groin. Gold’s cane clattered to the floor as his hands starting to roam. They had all night, and there would be plenty of time for slow love-making after dinner, when they were both fresh from the shower and wrapped in the matching robes Gold had bought on sale and left for when he stayed here.

She didn’t know why she suddenly needed him so desperately, perhaps it was the endorphins from exercising or the relief from knowing they’d dodged a bullet, but she just felt like she’d go mad if she didn’t feel him inside her soon. They’d need to move away from the door, but she didn’t want to stop touching him. Belle dropped to her knees, her hands working his belt and his zipper, freeing his cock. Her hand moved to cradle his balls as she licked the underside.

“Fuck, Belle, sweetheart,” Gold gasped.

Belle hummed happily as she wrapped her lips around the head. Gold let out an agonized groan, as she slid her cock deeper into his mouth. She curled her tongue around him and heard his head bang against the door, a wicked grin forming on her face, he always liked that. She moved back, bathing his cock with her tongue, making it easier for her hand to work the half that wouldn’t fit in her mouth. Then she took his cock back, tasting the salty taste of precum on her tongue, as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked.

“Enough, enough,” Gold pleaded, his legs shaking with the effort of holding back.

Regretfully she let him go, and bounced to her feet. She whipped her top off, and unclipped her sports bra, throwing them randomly to one side. She shoved her sweatpants and underwear down, stepping out of them as she walked further into the apartment, her eyes flickering over the various surfaces. The bedroom was only a few feet further than the small main room which doubled as a kitchen and living room, but a soft bed wasn’t what she wanted right now.

Belle draped herself over the arm of the couch, and looked back over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at Gold who was still leaning against the door. He nodded, his breath coming fast, as he carefully stepped out of his trousers and limped over to her. Her spine arched as his palm spread over her back, her hips shunting backwards. He’d barely touched her, but sucking him always made her wet, and she felt so slick and hot and empty. She groaned feeling his cock brush against her arse as Gold shuffled closer, his hand dipped down and stroked her to check she was ready, making her teeth sink into her bottom lip.

“Oh Belle,” Gold murmured reverently, his fingers sliding easily against her.

She wriggled her hips impatiently and he gave a low chuckle. Then his cock was pressing against her, Belle whined as he slowly sank in, hitting that spot deep inside her. Sex with Gold was always fantastic, everything from the start had always felt so damn good. It was almost unfair, every time they made love she thought she had a new favorite position. Like right now, in this position she could take him deeper, and her legs quivered as he slowly pulled out to thrust back in. Belle keened at the slow slide, feeling herself flutter around him, so close to orgasm already.

Gold groaned at the feel, his arm wrapping around her to hold her close, his fingers dipping down to where they were joined to rub against her. She jerked helplessly in his embrace, as fireworks went off behind her eyes. A few moments later she came back to herself, Gold’s breathing was labored, his breath catching with every thrust; he felt so hard inside her, and she knew he was close. She squeezed her internal muscles, making him moan, and causing his rhythm to falter.

“Come for me, come inside me Don,” Belle coaxed.

The sound Gold made wasn’t words, but could have been yes, or fuck, or her name, or a combination of all three. She felt his cock jerk, and pulse, and a rush of warmth inside her as he came. He rested against her back for a moment, the buttons of his waistcoat pressing against her skin. Belle giggled, he hadn’t even taken his jacket off. He slipped out of her and staggered back a step, giving her enough room to turn around. Her legs felt like rubber and so she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly.

“Sorry for jumping you,” Belle said teasingly, pushing at his jacket until it slipped from his shoulders. She twisted to drape it over the back of the couch, and then moved to attack the buttons on his waistcoat.

“Oh yes I really minded,” Gold said sarcastically, his lips twitching as he moved to help her by taking off his tie. He threw it in the direction of the couch and then cupped her cheek. “I really do love you Belle.”

“I love you too.” Belle kissed him again.

Naked and half-dressed, standing in the middle of her living room, wasn’t exactly the most comfortable situation for a long embrace. However, as she settled into his arms, her head against his shoulder, snuggling into his neck, she just knew there was no place she’d rather be. It didn’t matter where they were, or what was going on, in his arms she’d found her true home. The best part was that she knew that he felt the same; making them true partners, equals and one day in the future - husband and wife.


End file.
